A blower for a vehicle air conditioner is known to cool an electric motor by introducing a part of air, which is to be blown into a vehicle compartment, to an inside of the electric motor as an electric-motor cooling air.
The electric-motor cooling air after passing inside of the electric motor returns to a ventilation path formed between a fan and an electric motor casing through a cooling-air exhaust path.
A backflow of air from the ventilation path to the cooling-air exhaust path is restricted by forming a fan-side rib in the fan to protrude toward the cooling-air exhaust path and by forming an electric motor casing-side rib in the electric motor casing to protrude toward the cooling-air exhaust path (refer Patent Literature 1).